


【米露】只有爱情能将他们分离

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: Only Love May Rip Them Apart深爱彼此的两个人最后分别和他人结婚携手共度一生的故事
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【米露】只有爱情能将他们分离

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我个人最喜欢的一个短篇，甚至于说包括长篇在内，这篇文也是我最喜欢的。  
> 虽然最后选择分开，但这其实才是对他们最好的选择。爱情有的时候并不会让人变得更好，反而以它炽热凶猛的力量，将彼此灼伤。

只有爱情能将他们分离

Only Love May Rip Them Apart

在一个春光明媚的早晨，城中的车辆分成两股流线，分别涌向东侧和西侧的教堂。

庄重和肃穆，和一种令人愉快的轻松，心照不宣地盈荡在人们心头。王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基要举办婚礼，亚瑟·柯克兰和阿尔弗雷德·Ｆ·琼斯也是。过往的混乱圆满落幕，一切都回到了正轨。

总归阿尔弗雷德和伊万已经离婚，也没什么可挽回的了。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万的婚姻关系彻底破裂，是在一年以前。

在一场伴随着激烈争吵而来的打斗之中，伊万打断了阿尔弗雷德三根肋骨，而阿尔弗雷德将他踢下楼梯。后来伊万在医院醒来，手臂骨折加重度脑震荡。一个月后，他拆下石膏，而第一件事，他选择做的第一件事，就是用重获自由的右手，在离婚协议书上签字，然后让他助理送到了走廊另一个尽头的VIP病房。VIP病房里的阿尔弗雷德爽快地签了字，半句疑问也无。

在结婚一周年纪念日的时候，他们结束了这场不顾旁人劝阻、一意孤行才成就了的婚姻。

他们离婚的消息像飓风一样传开，令人唏嘘，却远不如想象中的那样会带来地震般的效应。股价在连续下跌一周后又一路飘红，势头大好。这得幸于两人在结婚前，都非常明智地做了财产公证——他的还是他的，他的也还是他的，结婚后，他们各自名下的产业没有停下与对方竞争，离婚后，也没有歇斯底里地针锋相向。

离婚以后，阿尔弗雷德和伊万的关系甚至比结婚时更好一些，至少在商务场合，双方还能堆砌客套的笑脸，装模作样。要知道，他们在还没有分手的时候，因为私人感情而搞砸合作会议的事不胜枚举。听说，伊万曾经因为阿尔弗雷德忘记给他带回家一束向日葵，而拒绝出席次日的商洽会，而阿尔弗雷德则因为伊万深夜晚归，而撕烂了双方公司花一年才拟定的技术合同。连招标竞拍会，偶尔都能成为他们因家务而争执的舞台。他们俩把私下的争吵搬到明面上来，竞价变成了他们置气斗狠的工具，一定要压过对方一头才肯罢休。

在结婚的十二个月里，尽管他们争吵不断，但人们从来没有怀疑过他们的感情。尽管他们每一次的争吵不是在冷战中发酵，就是升级成肢体冲撞，又因为把房间砸得稀烂，而不得不搬进新公寓，以至于他们在城里各自拥有十套以上的自住房产，以至于伊万干脆重新建了一栋楼，以至于所有人都不得不生活在他们心血来潮的阴影之中——尽管一切的一切，以至于所有的所有，也从来没有人想过，他们的感情会被消磨殆尽，也没有人怀疑过，他们已经不爱对方了。

那一种信仰般的坚信其实毫无根据。但或许是因为他们爱情中轰轰烈烈的起伏跌宕像是一幕戏，罗曼蒂克到极致，才让人不忍想象它的消亡。

没有人会忘记在阿尔弗雷德向伊万求婚的那天，红玫瑰的花瓣被卷在风中，像是一场轻盈的雨，没有人会忘记在城市空中飘荡的花香，没有人会忘记灿金的向日葵一夜之间突然生长在每一条街道的两旁，没有人会忘记从空中俯瞰时，被向日葵镶嵌出两道金边的马路正巧拼凑出“MARRY ME”的字样。在那天，旭日上行，穿透云层，迸射出万丈光芒，而在普照的阳光里，在洋洋洒洒的红雨里，阿尔弗雷德跪在已经被玫瑰花瓣铺满的街道上，单膝跪在止步不前的车流之间。

这一个画面，被卫星捕捉后，传送到这个世界上的所有荧屏上。斑斓的广告牌、吵闹的电视、连所以连网的电子通讯产品的屏幕，在那一刻都是他。一艘无人驾驶飞机也停在伊万的窗前，给伊万投射出三维影像。

但伊万没有看。他径直走到落地窗前，额头抵在玻璃上，从两百楼向下望，只能看见一片怒放的爆烈的鲜红，一圈停下的车，和一个几不可见的黑点。

“Marry me.”阿尔弗雷德仰头望着那扇还没有推开的窗。

阿尔弗雷德说话时，世界是寂静的。他的声音遍及世界的每一个角落，像是从宇宙中发出的广播。

那个无人机等待着伊万的回答。但伊万却毫不理睬地转身，将等待他回答的所有人抛在身后。阿尔弗雷德跪在地上的那一条腿僵得发麻，笑容的神采却不减，依旧奕奕地望着大厦，直到无人机落在他身边，直到伊万从玻璃门内出现，直到伊万走到他身边，站在他跟前，抿着嘴，貌似愠怒、形容冷漠地望着他。

人们都唏嘘，天之骄子也有搞砸的一天。然而，伊万却接过了阿尔弗雷德手中的那捧向日葵。

阿尔弗雷德空出手，将准备好的戒指，送到伊万面前。

阿尔弗雷德问他：“Ivan, will you marry me? ”

伊万看着他，他们视线相接，然后，伊万向阿尔弗雷德伸出手。阿尔弗雷德将那枚与他们身份不符的、平平无奇的铂金戒指套在伊万的左手无名指上，在伊万准备将手抽回时，用力拉了一把伊万的手，准备站起来，将他拥进怀中。但伊万被他拉了个趔趄，而阿尔弗雷德的腿因跪地时间过长而麻木，站不住地向前倒，两个人东倒西歪地撞在一起，最后还是伊万揽着阿尔弗雷德的腰先站稳。

阿尔弗雷德跌倒时乱了套的步伐取悦了他，融化了他无表情时仿佛冰霜的冷漠。阿尔弗雷德扶着他肩膀，上半身还靠在他身上。他在伊万耳边又问了一句：“你还没有回答我的问题——你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“我愿意。”伊万发自真心的笑容在太阳下像是会发光。他说着，在全世界面前，在为他们变得暗淡的天空下，在为他而升起的五光十色的烟火中，吻了阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德的任性让所有人不得不放下手中的事务，为他见证他的爱情。他的心血，他的等待，和伊万的喜悦，伊万的亲吻，他要所有人眼睁睁地看着，再记在心中。

但别人铭记着，当事人却好像忘了。

与阿尔弗雷德曾经指腹为婚的远方表哥在得知他的求婚计划时，只给过一个词的评价，而在受阿尔弗雷德之托，接他出院的时候，他见阿尔弗雷德第一句话，不是问好，而又是那一个词——“胡闹。”

与他们求婚时的惊天动地的相比，他们的离婚起初几乎悄无声息。阿尔弗雷德不要旁人来见他，只给亚瑟打了一通电话。亚瑟在地下停车场里等他，见到他，惊讶于他的变化。阿尔弗雷德还是阿尔弗雷德，还是那个天之骄子，上帝的宠儿，还拥有一头灿烂凌乱的金发，一双自信的湛蓝的眼睛，和嚣张开朗的笑。但他那种轻浮、无所畏惧的神情消失了，他不再是一颗游走在夜空里的星，取而代之的，是一种令他与旁人再无差别的、现实的稳重。

“伊万呢？”发动引擎时，亚瑟问。

阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地偏头，一双眼睛打量着亚瑟，回答：“我们离婚了。”

那天，这个回答差点让亚瑟把车开上路缘石、撞向电线杆。而在一个月后，当媒体捕捉到阿尔弗雷德在和亚瑟约会、而伊万也在公开地与王耀“见面”时，无数人的车都撞上了电线杆。

有人想，这也许只是他们又一次婚内争执较劲的把戏，有人想，没有天长地久的爱情，燃烧得越炽热，烧尽得越迅速，也许这又是婚内出轨的陈词滥调。没有人想到他们会离婚。直到又过了几日，阿尔弗雷德在酒会上“随口”透露已于伊万分居，伊万又召开记者会之后，宣布与王耀订婚之后，坐实他们婚姻破裂的各路消息才如山崩时的雪花般纷至沓来。

没有人敢去挑战阿尔弗雷德的权利和亚瑟的刻薄，却有好事者将话筒递到了王耀跟前。不了解王耀的人以为他和善好欺，以至于好事者问他：

“您是什么时候开始和布拉金斯基先生交往的？”

“布拉金斯基先生与您是婚内出轨吗？”

“您认为，您是他们婚姻结束的主要原因吗？”

“听说您……”

王耀收住脚步，转身看向跟在他身后乌压压的记者和不停闪烁的闪光灯。他一贯温和的气质，在他沉默地用深褐色眼睛打量在场的每一个人时，变成一种镇压式的威严。鲜少有人在公开处，见过他不苟言笑的样子。但他就是这样，没有半点笑模样，随便拉过一个话筒，反问：“干卿底事？”他睨了一眼在场诸人面面相觑却不得一语的蠢样，转身从容地离开。

后来，几家媒体公司因为晦暗不清的税务问题被勒令整改，几个总裁被捕入狱。新闻播出的时候，阿尔弗雷德刚洗完澡。

“怎么会有人想不开去招惹王耀？” 他披着浴衣，头发上滴着水，一边问，一边从浴室里走出来。

“你难道不应该去问伊万？”亚瑟嘲弄道。

阿尔弗雷德站定在亚瑟身前，弯着腰，双手捧起亚瑟的脸，“你是说，我这也算是在招惹你吗？”他发梢汲着的水珠落在亚瑟脸上。

亚瑟又一次随口问他：“你们为什么离婚？”

阿尔弗雷德又一次避而不答。但这一次，他还低头浅啄亚瑟的嘴唇，对亚瑟说：“我们订婚吧。”

没有人敢质疑阿尔弗雷德的决定，就像没有人敢干涉伊万的想法。伊万那个神经质的妹妹不光没能在他和阿尔弗雷德结婚的时候阻止他，还在之后被他送出国了疗养，这次自然也不会再妨碍他与王耀订婚。但亚瑟和王耀不一样。

罗德里赫不明白为什么亚瑟答应得这么快。是他先问亚瑟，“他才离婚一个多月，你和弗朗西斯才分手不到半年——你不觉得太急了吗？”

“急什么？”

“你不觉得你们应该再相处一段时间——”

“但是，我的老朋友，”亚瑟回答得落落大方，“如果阿尔弗雷德几年前没有头脑发热地追求自由爱情，按照家族安排，结婚的原本就应该是我们。”

罗德里赫缄默了一会儿，看着亚瑟气定神闲地喝了一口茶。“你不会后悔吗？”

亚瑟反问他：“那你听从家族安排，和路德维希结婚，拒绝了贝什米特，你后悔吗？”

罗德里赫摇头。这也是亚瑟的回答。

而比起单纯的疑虑，王耀的堂弟是第一个明确不同意这一桩婚事，也是这两场相隔不到二十四小时的订婚里，唯一一个敢对其中之一提出异议的人。

王濠镜跟在王耀身后，追着他走进电梯，“哥，你清楚得很，布拉金斯基他非你良配。他不爱你，你也不爱他。”

王耀反问了他一个问题：“你说的‘爱’是指的什么？是那种震撼天地、摧枯拉朽的，还是让人食噎不下、辗转反侧、非他不可的爱情？如果我和他有这样相爱，这桩婚事根本不可能成立。”

王濠镜不语。

王耀继续语重心长地教导：“你把婚姻和爱情弄混了。”

王濠镜还想争辩时，电梯门打开，伊万走了进来。他看了王濠镜一眼，揽着王耀的肩，低头亲吻他的鬓角。王耀温和地与他交谈。当电梯降至底楼，他们走进大厅。夕阳的光辉透过巨大的透明玻璃墙体斜斜地照进来，将伊万与王耀并肩而行的背影投到王濠镜跟前。

而此刻，当大门为他们向两侧缓缓挪开，出现在门另一侧的是阿尔弗雷德携着亚瑟的身影。橙黄色的光芒落在他们的侧脸上。他们牵着手，耳语着，亲密无间。只是他们八目相对的一刻，四个人的脚步都顿住了。

这是自那一场双双把两人送进医院的斗殴以来，阿尔弗雷德和伊万第一次见面。伊万不由自主地抓住了王耀的小臂，阿尔弗雷德却差点松开亚瑟的手。但也只是差一点。那种错觉只维持了半个瞬间不到，阿尔弗雷德就又重新与亚瑟十指相交。

是他率先向伊万打招呼：“嗨，好久不见。”

他的声音驱散了伊万的恍惚，那张脸上又浮现出无动于衷的冷漠，好像他们根本没有相爱过、没有相厌过、没有嫉妒过也没有后悔过。但伊万没有回避，而是微微颔首，回应：“好久不见。”

话落，他们擦肩而过。以前的罅隙仿佛烟消云散——仿佛从未存在。

就是这样简单的两句话被人听到，传出去，给市场吃了一颗定心丸，令波折不断的金融市场，再一次稳定下来。

但在一个夜里，当阿尔弗雷德从一场伊万也出席了的经济论坛离开，在他开车路过布拉金斯基大厦时，他望着自己的膝盖曾经触及过的地面，望着这栋他造访过无数次的大楼，突然回想起来当时那种错觉。那是一种，他们因为还爱着彼此，所以生怕对方撞见自己与旁人亲密，生怕再次争执吵闹，生怕令对方失望的错觉——是一种仿佛对方还在乎自己的错觉。就像伊万见到他时，因为还彼此相爱，所以那一双蔚蓝的眼睛光是望着别人，就会让伊万产生心痛得几乎眩晕的错觉。

他坐在车上，背向后靠着，仰起头，双眼紧闭，手却挽着王耀，对他说：“耀，对不起。”

“你只是需要时间。”王耀的语气一如既往地平缓温和。

“对，我需要时间。”伊万喃喃地说。他又说，“耀，你知道的，我是喜欢你的。”

“是，我知道。”

王耀说话的声音波澜不惊。他不在乎伊万爱着别人，不在乎伊万还爱着阿尔弗雷德，更不在乎伊万不爱他，毕竟他也不爱伊万——他不爱任何人。他只需要一个与他携手走下去的伴侣，一个在婚姻中能让他忍受得了、也忍受得了他的伙伴。

在他作为布拉金斯基基金会法律顾问的数年里，他都知道伊万不会是他要找的那个人。但当伊万想他咨询离婚事宜时，王耀动了念头。

伊万曾经是一个激烈又浪漫得无可救药的人。他们所有人都知道，婚姻不等于爱情，爱情更不是一切，但伊万每一次的追逐都奋不顾身，他少年时期对波诺弗瓦的恋慕众人皆知，后来追求贝什米特的绯闻更是闹得沸沸扬扬。到后来，等他遇见了阿尔弗雷德，他干脆在爱情的悬崖边飞身一跃——他以为他从此走上了通往天堂和美好的阶梯，但是，那其实是一场漫长的坠落，尽头是粉身碎骨。

尽管王耀是衷心祝愿过他和阿尔弗雷德的结合，王耀也知道，他们会分手。没有任何一段燃烧得如此炽热的感情不会被烧成灰烬。

一同化为灰烬的，是伊万对“爱”的憧憬。

那双眼睛里跳跃的火被熄灭了。这时候，甚至不需要王耀开口，伊万就已经开始追求他。伊万在正式与阿尔弗雷德签下离婚协议的那一天晚上，就和王耀约在露天酒吧里见面。他们喝下两杯高浓度的鸡尾酒，龙舌兰作为基酒的味道还不足以令他们微醺，但伊万把手覆在他的手背上，在习习的夜风、斑驳陆离的霓虹灯和被风吹散的刺耳的汽车鸣笛声里，伊万凑近，礼貌地与他亲吻。

他们是彼此的最优选择——这个世界原本就应该如此。

每一天早晨，伊万都会让人给王耀送上一束芍药。在被深绿色的缎带系起的白色礼盒中，粉的、红的、白的大而丰满的芍药花被丝带束在一起，附带一张伊万手写的卡片，点缀着青翠的椭圆叶片，散发出清新盈远的香味。听说王耀喜欢养鸟，伊万还送给他一只会说话的金刚鹦鹉（据说品种极其珍贵，拍卖的价格上了报纸），逗他开心。王耀也给伊万送过玉石和古玩，中式的花瓶、镇纸、雕塑悄无声息地点缀起布拉金斯基的祖宅。但伊万说，他希望王耀能送给他一些能让他随身携带的东西——“那我教你中文吧。”王耀玩笑道。

后来伊万和王耀去公园野餐的时候，他们并肩坐在梧桐树投在草地上的巨大树荫里，光洽似水般从叶子的缝隙中洒下，王耀说，他没想到伊万会认真学中文。

“因为你是我的未婚夫。”伊万回答时，一字一句地用中文说。

王耀见过伊万在谈判会议上杀伐果断的样子，见过他失魂落魄的样子，但王耀看着光晖像是露水般在伊万的发间闪烁时，他突然想，伊万在和阿尔弗雷德约会的时候是什么样呢？

“你在想什么？”伊万问。

“我在想——你和琼斯在一起的时候，总不会像这样沉静而多情。”

公园里，鸟儿啾鸣的叫声此起彼伏，一层叠着一层，像是一张铺天盖地的网。

“不是。”伊万在沉默了半晌后开口。他那副失落的神情要不了一个瞬间就从他脸上消失得干干净净。“但跟你在一起，我变成了更好的自己。”

他的手指插进王耀的黑发中，手掌托着他的后脑，向前探着身体，吻了他。

伊万作为未婚夫无可指摘，阿尔弗雷德也是——阿尔弗雷德在离婚后，像是突然褪去了他张扬放肆的外羽，悉心履行他作为未婚夫的职责。

亚瑟从来没见过阿尔弗雷德如此举动温柔。

在每一个天空被晚霞浸透、夕照映射出橙光的傍晚，阿尔弗雷德都会手捧一束鲜红的玫瑰来见他。他们往往在餐厅共进晚餐，但也不全是这样——阿尔弗雷德带他去过地下酒吧，坐过游轮，在布置好的天台上与他共舞，在星光璀璨的山顶上与他野营。

他们坐在山顶的林间，看篝火烧得“啪啪”作响，火星顺着上升的热气向上漂浮，却在溅出火堆时，瞬间就熄灭了；可他们看着篝火，谁也没有说话。最后，是亚瑟先开的口。

“你这些浪漫的把戏，对我来说都没有用而且没必要。第一，我们已经订婚了，第二，我和弗朗西斯交往过这么久，你还会比他更浪漫吗？”

阿尔弗雷德用树枝拨了拨篝火里的干木块，火光在他的眼睛里闪。“但你不得不承认，这是一场完美的约会。我设计的所有约会都很完美。”他说着，从地上站起来，往四周打量了一会儿，从一个火光边缘的角落里找到了一块大石头，扔进了篝火里。

火星四溢，篝火被砸灭了。

山顶上的空气像是浸着深蓝色的墨，静谧得让人能听见彼此的呼吸。

阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟旁边坐下，与他肩靠着肩，仰头看向天空。无数的星在无边的黑夜里闪，像是被碾碎的玻璃，被一把抛在漆黑的绸缎上，而那一道深灰色的暗被更明亮的、白得发紫的星河包裹着，横跨天际。

然后一颗流星，拖着光明的长尾，割破无垠的夜空。

如果当初他和伊万来山上野营时没有下雨的话，也许他们当时也会看见这样的天空。也许他们会许下一个能被实现的愿望。是不是一切都会不同？

阿尔弗雷德为伊万筹划过很多次约会，但没有一次是完美的。仿佛上帝都在和他们作对。

除了对于随心所欲的追逐，那时候的阿尔弗雷德还是第一次对一件事抱有如此热忱。在他列下的清单上，有一万件他想和伊万一起做的事。可他们在市中心乘坐游览马车时，那匹马突然倒在路中央，就此暴毙身亡，他们公路旅行时，一个轮胎漏气之后又有另一个轮胎爆炸，他们野营看星星时，阴雨连绵，连篝火都点不着，以至于他第二天一回家就病了，连那一次坐热气球时——也是唯一一次还算得上成功的约会——他们面对面坐着，好像要一起携手飞向天空了，好像世界上只剩下彼此了，但那一天依然是一个阴天。

阴云像是一袭烟烟袅袅的纱，轻白、浅淡地浮在天空中，却轻而易举地阻隔了阳光。

那不是一个好兆头。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌自己的计划失败，他觉得自己屡屡出丑，并为此闷闷不乐，伊万却邀请阿尔弗雷德到他家里去。后来他们大部分的约会时光都变得随性和慵懒。在少之又少的闲暇时光中，他们依偎在伊万家的视听室里，看各种各样的电影。他不喜欢看文艺片，却喜欢陪伊万看，只是因为，每当荧幕上演晦涩的剧情，而他昏昏欲睡、靠在伊万肩上时，只要一醒来，他就能看到伊万的侧脸，看到他精致、尖挺的鼻子，薄却唇峰明显的嘴，和在荧幕忽明忽暗的光线里，微微发亮的淡淡的泪痕。那时候他就会在心中感慨，伊万的情感可真细腻——然后揽着他的肩膀，先是将他已经几乎消失的泪渍啄吻干净，再将他推躺在长而软的沙发上，同他做爱。

那时候，阿尔弗雷德就连和伊万下国际象棋，都能从中找到乐趣。他屡战屡败，屡败屡战，但他后来明白，只要他直起身，越过桌子，在与伊万接吻时将棋局打乱，他们之间就不会有输赢。

他也这么做了。

那一天，他第一次见到伊万从脸红到了耳朵尖。

他像是一个终于找到宝藏的探险者，不顾一切也要将宝物据为己有，尽管对别人而言，那是一只背上长着毒脊，还会喷火的巨龙。

可是他驯服不了龙，龙也驯服不了他。

这可能就是从最开始，他们就应该明白的神谕。

流星的尾光一闪而过，在消失的时候，亚瑟问阿尔弗雷德：“你许愿了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟的脸庞转向他。他们并肩坐着，但亚瑟的背后就是灿烂的星河，连他被风拂起的金色发丝上都闪烁着星光——这曾经是一幅，在他想象之中，属于他和伊万的画面。但亚瑟那双冷玉般翠绿的眼睛带着审视的目光望着他时，却令他感到无比的平静。没有那种令时光凝固的剧烈心跳，也没有让生命停滞的窒息感，他没有对未来的敬畏，也失去了对未知的恐惧。这是一种令他完完全全属于自己的，一种源自于经年累月的亲缘感情而产生的，一种能令他坦然地拥抱、率直地接吻、连爱语都吐露得毫无负担的安心与平静。

在流星坠落的夜里，阿尔弗雷德握住了亚瑟冰冷的手。

一贯以来自命不凡的阿尔弗雷德，在那一刹那，彻底接受了命运的安排。

他定下了和亚瑟婚期。

这一次，他没有再大肆订购红玫瑰，而是让人去英国挑选花瓣最精致、形态最完美的白色“英伦传奇”，给花瓣和叶片上釉，再用24K的黄金勾边又镀在花梗上。他凑齐了一百万朵永不凋谢的白玫瑰，要来装点自己和亚瑟的婚礼。

他把德累斯顿绿钻买回来，让人打磨、镶嵌在戒指上，换下了他之前送给亚瑟的白钻订婚戒，又自己去学着亲手打造了一只铂金结婚戒指，准备在婚礼时送给亚瑟。

他听亚瑟话，乖乖让亚瑟的裁缝为他量身定做结婚的礼服，他和亚瑟一同去房屋参观日，打算置办一套合乎两人标准的共同的家。他们甚至开始着手拟定宾客名单和座位表。

这个时候，阿尔弗雷德才终于想起来，他还没有定教堂。

阿尔弗雷德亲力亲为地一通电话打给城市东侧大教堂的主教，为自己的婚礼安排日期，却被告知——

“琼斯先生，先让我祝贺您和柯克兰先生，但很抱歉，那一天教堂还要举行另一场婚礼——您不会希望撞上的。那是布拉金斯基先生和王先生的婚礼。”

直到挂了电话，阿尔弗雷德才想起来，自己根本不应该打电话打给东边的教堂。他只是习惯了迁就伊万的传统，但归根结底，在城市西侧举办典礼和仪式才是琼斯与柯克兰家的习俗。

他在家中坐了一整天，翌日，才让马修帮他去和西教堂的主教打交道。

而他，在安排好一切事宜之后，则从容地享受最后的单身时光。

在潮湿、拥挤，弥漫着发酵麦芽气味和酸臭汗味的酒吧里，费里西安诺为他逃离一场婚姻之后又匆匆步入另一场爱情的坟墓感到不解。阿尔弗雷德把一整马克杯的啤酒“咕噜咕噜”喝干，用右手插进发中，梳理自己被汗浸的半湿的凌乱的头发。他对费里西安诺说，他越来越觉得，自己从最一开始就应该服从家族的安排，同亚瑟结婚才是他真正的归宿。

“那为什么不去拥抱无拘无束的爱情而选择被婚姻束缚？”

阿尔弗雷德笑起来，却不说话，没有给予他任何回答，便披上他的夹克，走进黑夜未消的春寒中。

从这座城市中并不富裕的街区，他沿着街道向自己居住的摩天大楼走去。每一棵在夜风中摇曳着冠顶的街边的树木，每一滴被风从枝叶间摇落的雨水，每一辆从空旷的马路上疾驰而过的汽车，每一条在地面上拖长的猩红的尾灯，每一片坠落在水洼中的变幻的荧光，都与在那场失败的婚姻之前并无二致。只是此刻，他裹着黑色的外衣，独自行走。

在一间公寓楼前，停下了一辆黑色的轿车。一个亚洲男人从车上走下来。

王耀下车后，伊万也跟着走下来。他们在街道上拥抱，贴面吻别。伊万站在车边，目送王耀走进公寓高大富丽的门，转身时，却看见阿尔弗雷德。

他凌乱的头发上缀着水露，被黑色皮衣包裹着的身材高大挺拔。而那一双蓝眼睛——眼镜像是原野里的雾，让他再也看不清那一双眼睛里流动的湛蓝。

“嗨。”还是阿尔弗雷德先打的招呼。

伊万一动不动地看着他。

“听说你要和王耀结婚了。”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴角，“你一定很快乐。”

“你不也是吗？”

“你不希望我快乐吗？”阿尔弗雷德反问。

伊万顿了顿，转身去拉车门。阿尔弗雷德却在他身后说，“伊万，祝福我吧。我需要你的祝福。”

伊万一言不发地钻进车内，阿尔弗雷德却仍然笑盈盈地站在车外，仿佛他能透过漆黑的车窗，大摇大摆地走进伊万的心里。伊万打开车窗，让阿尔弗雷德如愿以偿。

“祝你和亚瑟婚姻快乐，一生幸福。”

说完之后，伊万隔着那扇窗望着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德却说——

“可我是不会祝福你的。”

这句话在伊万的脑海里盘旋了很久，连带他没有问出口的疑问。为什么？是爱吗，还是恨，抑或一种拂去过往被烧尽的烟灰、别无所留的漠然？

伊万喜欢王耀。但再也没有一个人，连他潇洒转身的背影，连他在路灯中投下的纤长的乌黑的影子，都像是在伊万胸前开出的一道横过心口的疤。王耀什么都没有问过，王耀也不在乎，放任伊万浸泡在成熟的温情里，仿佛一汪清潭被注满醇浓的酒。

然而，在酒没过他的胸口、淹过他的喉咙时，伊万发现自己没有被麻醉。被温情掩盖的和善的疏远，自我保护的推拒，还有那些王耀不愿知道、不想了解，而他无法忘却的——都带着酒精灼热的刺痛，被灌进他心口那一道从未愈合的疤。

在三个星期之后，也是在他的婚礼前夜，他回到了他离开的家。

电梯攀升到顶楼，门随着“叮”的一声，向两侧缓缓打开。久未通风的房间充斥着闭塞的霉味。公寓里一片狼藉，地面上散落着打碎的玻璃，折断的椅腿，扯掉的桌布，摔得残缺不全的瓷器和装饰物，还有被泼了红酒的墙壁。

伊万曾经和阿尔弗雷德亲手粉刷过那一片墙，又在上面挂满了两人的照片。现在，除了那一抹渗进墙体里的紫红，上面什么也没有。照片散落在地上。

伊万没有开灯。他在黑暗中，踏过碎片，拉开通往阳台的玻璃门。剧烈的风从他开出的门缝里挤进来，击中他，几乎推着他向后退了两步。

最后，伊万背靠着那一堵墙，坐在地上。坐在照片中。

他不用看，也知道照片是什么样的。他们春天在开满黄色野花的田原里奔跑，夏天在浅海中冲浪，秋天在清澈无云的蓝天下接吻，把轻脆干枯的落叶踩得嘎吱作响，冬天在结冰的湖面，他们手拉手地溜冰，肩并肩地钓鱼，在公园盖满白雪的草地上堆了两个雪人，伊万把自己的围巾给它，阿尔弗雷德把眼镜给了另一个它，然后，再下一个春天——他们分手了。

他们有过太多无谓的争端。以至于伊万想不起来他们都在为什么争吵。也许，在那个时候，他们可以为了任何事争吵。然后再为任何事和好。

一盏忘记关上的灯，一扇没关的门，一杯放错位置的酒，一切的一切都能成为导火索。可同样是这样一盏灯，这样的一扇门，这样一杯酒，这一切的一切，都能成为他们和好的契机。或许，归根结底，是因为他们用一种错误的方式爱着彼此。那个时候，他们甚至不能容忍对方的目光在别人身上有哪怕片刻的停留。可他们也太自我了。在他们情绪激动时，一个冷嘲热讽，一个怒不可遏——接着，不知道是谁先砸了第一个杯子，又是谁先掐住了谁的脖子，然后争执升级成暴力。

他们针尖对麦芒，没有人愿意后退一步。因为，他们的多疑、自负、傲慢，都是与生俱来的。他们因此而吸引了彼此，也因此而互相伤害——爱情中的嫉妒，让他们的多疑、自负、傲慢之中，又多出了因为对失去的惶恐，和对拥有的贪婪。

阿尔弗雷德是在旁人对伊万炽热爱情的谈论和讽刺中长大的，而伊万从来都知道阿尔弗雷德是亚瑟·柯克兰的未婚夫。可当阿尔弗雷德长大、进入社交场后，当伊万把自己那些虚妄的爱恋都亲手掐灭之后，他们像是命运般相遇。

伊万不知道有人会像十九岁的阿尔弗雷德那样英俊，自信而张扬，骄傲得像是世界的主人。阿尔弗雷德不知道有人会像伊万那样冷酷、暴戾得仿佛是个独裁的君主，却在与此同时，眼睛像是易碎的水晶。他们在一场发布会后的酒会上见面，阿尔弗雷德在继承家业后，“轻轻松松”便宣布了科研进展，将伊万名下的公司甩在身后，然而伊万却掌握了零配件的核心技术——

他们不得不见面，不得不坐下来谈判。

阿尔弗雷德的张扬让伊万不满，伊万的垄断也让阿尔弗雷德愤怒。

可第二天将伊万唤醒的，是一道落在他眼皮上的刺眼的光。那一道明亮的白，像是反射着金属光泽的剑刃，斩开房间中的阴影，在黑暗的墙壁上劈出一道裂缝。伊万试图起身时，才发现胸口横过一条沉重的手臂，而他翻身的动作，让他听见耳边传来一声如惊雷般击中他天灵感、以至于令他完全动弹不得的声音。那只是一声轻而悠长的“嗯……”，伊万却在电光石火的刹那之间，被夜晚的记忆淹没。他和阿尔弗雷德上床了。

他该怎么做？别人又会怎么想？伊万的第一反应是逃避，但阿尔弗雷德却在他的动作之前醒来。阿尔弗雷德撑着头，侧着脸亲吻他。

“早安。我说——我们交往怎么样？”

然后他们真的磕磕绊绊地开始交往。

可他们从未真正属于彼此，也未真正拥有彼此。也许是因为，他们也从来没有真正将自己交给对方。也许是因为，对于他们而言，爱情太脆弱了。

伊万直到在离婚后，直到他和王耀订婚之后，才明白自己曾经对于失去阿尔弗雷德有多么恐惧。这种恐惧让他们在恋爱时，把一切经营得像是一场美轮美奂的梦。可与此同时，他们都如履薄冰，生怕一个不留神，就把他们之间所有的进展搞砸了。但婚姻的狂喜让他们得意忘形，被压抑到极致的对爱情的惶恐，终于破土而出。

第一次是伊万动手的。他们发生口角，阿尔弗雷德第一次对他冷脸，说他要出去一个人待一会儿，但伊万拿起桌上的烟灰缸朝阿尔弗雷德砸去。他不是全无理智，烟灰缸没有伤着阿尔弗雷德，却在他身边的大理石地面上砸成粉碎。阿尔弗雷德在那一摊碎片边转身看他时，脸上的神情都没有变。却问他：“你是想杀了我吗？”伊万又被这句话激怒。他站起来就要揪阿尔弗雷德的领子，却被阿尔弗雷德一脚踢中膝盖，倒坐在沙发上。“杀了你也好。”伊万冷笑地在阿尔弗雷德欺近他的时候，掐住阿尔弗雷德脖子。在他的手收紧时，他真的有一瞬间觉得他应该杀了阿尔弗雷德，但下一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德的手肘击中他的心口，又在他松手的时候，将他扯到地上。

最后，是伊万一不留神躺在碎片上时，背上流出的血让这一场家庭战争停止的。但阿尔弗雷德也不是全然理智。他按着伊万在那一片玻璃渣里做爱，自己的膝盖和手上也都是血。

他们各自的医生匆匆赶来见他们的时候，本田菊除了惊呼和叹气，什么话都说不出来。但托里斯跟伊万说，让他们以后注意一点，却没说过要注意什么。托里斯欲言又止的神情让阿尔弗雷德好奇，之后等他知道伊万也曾经追求过这位家庭医生后，他们又闹了一场。

他们订婚之后，所有人都在劝阻这桩婚姻的发生。因为布拉金斯基和琼斯这两个姓氏代表的不仅仅是两个家庭，更是两股势力——他们的爱情不是他们他们两个人的事情，而与世界上所有人相关。所有人排着队，苦口婆心地规劝他们，不要任性，不要自私，不要妄为，仿佛他不是手段冷酷粗暴到令世界震颤的伊万·布拉金斯基，仿佛他也不是在世界上说一不二的阿尔弗雷德·Ｆ·琼斯。

但他们在科技领域的争夺，他们在金融界的狙击，他们在世界范围内竞价收购的石油、稀土、铀矿，都不像别人预言的那样会令他们分道扬镳。只有托里斯太过了解伊万而说过一句话，这句话传到阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里——“布拉金斯基先生是个很偏执的人。他这种极端的偏执是不会让他收获爱情的。”

“如果他为了爱情改变呢？”有好事者问，“毕竟琼斯家的小王子一贯拥有迫人的魅力。”

托里斯回答：“但布拉金斯基就是布拉金斯基。没有人改变得了他。爱情对他这样的人来说太过奢侈。”

阿尔弗雷德不相信，即便他们一次又一次冷战，一次又一次争吵，他也没有相信过。即便这些一次又一次的冷战和一次又一次的争吵让他精疲力竭，他也从未相信，也从未放弃。但伊万不一样。他在最后一次争吵的时候口不择言。他说：“我们分开吧。”

这句话拨动了阿尔弗雷德敏感的神经。

他是真的想折断伊万的腿，或者做些别的什么，把他永远、永远地留下来。

然后他们两败俱伤，连去探望对方的勇气都没有。伊万从楼梯上摔下去时，从他脑后缓缓漫出的鲜红的血把天不怕地不怕的阿尔弗雷德吓着了，以至于他都忘了自己折伤的肋骨。而伊万醒来之后，面对病房雪白的墙，决定放过彼此。

他们终于明白，他们的爱情，最后只会伤着对方。

伊万坐在黑暗里哭了。

但电梯门突然又“叮”地一声响。

在电梯内橙黄的灯光下站着的是阿尔弗雷德。他的眼神迷茫地扫过乱七八糟的房间，最后落在伊万的身上。他们的目光在黑暗里相遇。阿尔弗雷德看着他，一步又一步，跨过横在地上的椅子，踩过破碎的工艺品，一步又一步地走到他面前。

阿尔弗雷德在伊万面前蹲下。阿尔弗雷德喝了酒，眼睛里的蓝色沉得像是在阴雨天里翻滚起浪的海。他伸手撑着伊万脸边的墙壁，一言不发地深深地亲吻他。在亲吻中，伊万摸索着，握住了阿尔弗雷德的手，冰冷却沾着汗，在顶楼的狂风中发抖的手。

他们无休无止地接吻，在接吻中拥抱，再一次，又一次地贴近。

这让阿尔弗雷德想起他们的婚礼。那是一场只有他们两个人的婚礼——在诺大的教堂中，除了神父，再没有第二个人愿意来祝福他们。全世界都知道他们在那一天结婚，每一份报纸的头条都是他们的婚礼，但没有人来。

可他们也不在乎。他们在教堂彩窗透进的明媚光线中缠绵地接吻，无休无止地接吻，仿佛亲吻能让他们融化在对方的骨血里，永不分离。然后阿尔弗雷德让神父打开了教堂穹顶上的天窗。他的直升飞机在天空中向教堂扔下长梯，他拉着伊万向上攀爬，飞向他停在海上的游轮，开往只属于他们的小岛。

他们拥有过令灵魂震颤的美满的幸福。

在他们各自婚礼的前夜，阿尔弗雷德和伊万上床了。他们都被麻痹了，但又都很清醒，以至于第二天醒来，他们也是照常亲吻，却也相对无言。

是伊万先开口的。

“你会后悔吗？”

“不会。你呢？”

“我也不会。”

他们并肩坐着，久久没有声音。

他们尝试过，但是失败了。对他们而言，爱情这个东西会让他们伤害自己爱的人。

在临走的时候，阿尔弗雷德的脚步突然定在门边。伊万看着他的背影，看着他宽阔的肩膀，看着他满头蓬松的金发，沉默地等待。

阿尔弗雷德站了一会儿，终于开口，但不论多少的思忖和揣摩，他在说出开头的那一个音节之后，也无法吐露那一句完整的话。

但伊万不需要他说出那句话。

“我也是。”他平静地回答。

这个回答让阿尔弗雷德的手不由自主地捏紧了门把，但他立刻推开门，头也不回地离开。

在从彩窗和穹顶透过的明媚的白色日光里，在教堂灰白色的石壁和玫瑰鲜红色的簇拥里，在牧师低沉轻柔、却足以在四壁间回荡的宣誓词里，伊万在那一刻突然看见自己的幻想。他看见阿尔弗雷德敲碎穹顶的玻璃天窗，看见阿尔弗雷德从天而降，看见阿尔弗雷德用手枪指着他，将玫瑰献给他，单膝跪在他面前，要求他嫁给他。正如阿尔弗雷德此刻站在用白玫瑰搭构的拱门之下，站在红毯之上，站在万众瞩目之前，想象着伊万破门而入，步履带风地疾行到他面前，当着上帝的面夺走他。他们在眨眼时屏息，希望爱情能将他们领走，但他们睁开眼，牧师终于对他们问出了那一句话——阿尔弗雷德深情款款地望着亚瑟的眼睛，伊万牵起王耀的手。

“我愿意。”他们说。

那最后一声尾音，激荡起撞钟与风铃的无数回响，一层推着一层，如同波浪般，震彻天空，漫延到城市彼方的那一间教堂。

能令他们分离的，只有爱情。

只有爱情能将他们分离。


End file.
